Clear and Simple
by Keither Serenity
Summary: SLASH,CW/HP, "Let me just be clear and simple Harry. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 1  
The Letter

Honestly, Harry didn't know why he even opened his mail anymore. It was forever full of junk mail, advertisement fliers, and bills. He stooped over to collect the mail from his foyer floor and tucked it under his arm. He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle to boil on the stove. Hedwig cooed from her roost by the open window looking at the muggle mail with disdain. Harry chuckled and rubbed her feathers. "Aw girl I guess your once a month letter run isn't cutting it. I'll try to write more." Hedwig nipped at his fingers affectionately and went back to sleep.

Harry sat down at his little kitchen table. It was only big enough for two. Not that he had anyone to share it with. He was living his life as a bachelor, and as a muggle at that. After the war he couldn't take the onslaught of reporters and the overwhelmingly thankful population of wizards and witches. He had simply wanted to enjoy his life...quietly. So one day he had put his magical affairs in order, picked a muggle deed from his family vault, and left. Of course he still stayed in contact with the people he cared most about. The Weasely's, Hermione, and surprisingly Neville.

Hermione had gone on to the muggle world only to complete her education and had become a doctor. She also did an internship at St. Mungo's until she was capable of becoming a Class A Healer. There wasn't anyone in all of Europe better than she when it came to complicated healing techniques. As a project, she had gotten Neville's permission to exam his parents and eventually brought them out of their trance-like states. She had told him it was all about mind healing. She had learned and used Occlumency and Legilimency on them. She had found that they had been stuck in their own minds. It was one of the reason's why Neville's Mum had always handed him those silly wrappers. She had been trying to tell him that she was still in there. Well Neville was so grateful that he had kissed Hermione right there, and that was the end of things. They had become close while she had done her healing and they had fallen for one another. They were married a year ago and a little one was on the way, due in October.

Looking at the calendar Harry glanced at what the date was. It was August 15th. Only a couple months left for Hermione to pop. He turned away as the kettle sounded. He prepared his tea and sat down again turning his attention to the mail. Sifting through the letters he mumbled to himself. "Bill, bill, junk mail, another bill, Hogwarts letter, jun...Hogwarts letter?" Harry blinked at it for a few minutes and tossed it on the table. He contemplated sending it back unopened. Wouldn't they just leave him alone? The last letter that he had gotten from the wizarding world aside from his friends had been from the new Minister. Albeit it was just Shacklebolt, an Order member and a friend as well, but it had been inviting him to the yearly remembrance ball and Harry had simply chucked it in the fire. No need for a ball to remember the fallen, he remembered them all to well, and everyday.

Hedwig called to him from her perch as if to say 'Open it! I want to fly and you better send a response back!' Harry snorted at Hedwigs attempts at channeling Mrs. Weasely and picked the letter up again. He rolled his eyes at the addressing of the letter.

"To Mr. Harry-I-Ignore-Everyone-Potter, at 243 Delia Rd." The letter was from McGonagall. Harry opened the letter and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is pleased to announce its long awaited reopening. " Harry was definitely paying attention now. Hogwarts had been closed for eight years now. Something about the wards locking them out after the crews had fixed the establishment and moved out all the corpses. "Yes, you read correctly Harry. The wards have finally let us in! And about time too! I talked to Albus' portrait and he simply smiled and spouted off something about redecorating or some nonsense. Anyways, as I was saying. The reopening of the school has left a major task in my lap. We are short staffed and are in need of someone with your skills. Please hear me out Mr. Potter! I have tried several different sources and no one is up to par in skill or patience as I know you are. You may not have wanted it, but you have the life experience and the expertise of teaching young students. The DA had flourished under your supervision and most are now aurors. So I implore you, nay, beg you, please come and teach the Defense of the Dark Arts. Besides, we miss you Harry, please come home.

Minerva McGonagall  
Head Mistress  
Professor of Transfiguration"

Harry sighed and put the letter down. He looked up at Hedwig who studiously ignored him as if to say 'It's your problem, not mine'. He had contemplated going back last year after having a great time with his friends at Hermione's wedding but it didn't seem like the right moment. Was this the right moment? Should he go back? Did he really want to be in the limelight again? For surely this would attract media attention, but that would be good for the school right? He would hate it if they had finally gotten the school open only to have the governor's close it due to staffing issues, or worst, let them post another Umbridge. Harry shuddered to remember that toad-like woman.

"Well Hedwig. There's only one way to find out isn't there girl?" Hedwig hooted and preened her feathers. Harry stood and walked to his study to retrieve some parchment he kept on hand for moments such as these.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, I know I have so many other stories unfinished, but hey, sue me why don't ya? I'm just happy my muse is back after all these years. Let me know how you like this first chapter. And a note to all those who might have read my other stories, don't worry, I'm writing those at the same time as this one. So look for new chapters soon. And by the way, if you don't like SLASH, better stop reading now. Oh, and if you really love me, or even if you don't... check out my profile and the link to my Harry Potter forum THE HIDEAWAY. Come join and have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Welcome Home Harry

Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts a week after he sent his missive to Minerva saying he would accept the position as a trial offer and feel his way before committing to a full term. He had agreed to perform his duties for one year. That gave her time to find a replacement if he should decide he couldn't handle it. As much as the Head Mistress gave him credit for his deeds, he had done so under stress and the need to survive, not for the enjoyment of himself or peers as certain people would have liked to think. Not to mention the position had always had a "curse" some would say. So a year was basically part of the job standard.

He had sent Hedwig to the Owlery to settle in for the night until he could figure out if his room had a window for her to reside with him instead. So he went forward alone and back into the only place he had ever really considered his home. Sure he had estates all over the world, and even the Potter mansion passed down through the centuries, and not to mention Godric's Hollow. And he shouldn't have mentioned it, even if in his own mind, he shuddered as if cold, trying to shake the feeling of loss he felt every time he thought of his parents deaths.

"Good evening Professor Potter."

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the man in front of him. He was built like a Greek god, chiseled and beautiful. The man who stood before him at the top of Hogwarts stairs was broad shouldered, not overly muscular but screamed danger, and had the most piercing blue eyes. Harry found himself looking away for a moment afraid they could see into his very soul and then glanced back to take in the sight before him. And that's when he finally noticed the tell tale sign of the Weasley signature red hair. It was Charlie Weasley! He grinned in remembrance. He hadn't seen Charlie in years! Not since the ill fated Champions Tournament and the release of the deadly beasts otherwise known as Dragons.

"Charlie!" Harry stepped briskly up the stairs to shake Charlie's waiting hand. "Good to see you! It's been forever! What are you doing here at Hogwarts? Are you visiting from Romania? How's Norbert?" Harry paused for a moment at Charlie's deep husky laugh.

"It's good to see you too Harry. Let's head inside and I'll answer your questions on the way to the meeting. McGonagall has been waiting for you, you're the last to arrive." Seeing the questioning look Harry was giving him he supplied, " The Professors are all meeting tonight for a meet and greet sort of dinner. I'm taking the Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid decided to pursue a new life with Madame Olympe in France. So here I am. I'm on a break of course. We just finished training two new teams at The Keep so I was able to offer my expertise to the Head Mistress. Well, and the fact that Mum wouldn't stop harping on me to visit more often and hinted at the job offer. I figured I'd make more that one old gal happy." He slapped Harry playfully across the shoulders.

"Well I'm still trying to decide if this is a good thing or not. I'm waiting for a reporter to jump out at me any second." Charlie chuckled and urged Harry forward toward the Great Hall. "Don't worry Harry, none of them can get you in here. Come sit by me, we'll catch up some more while we eat."

Harry took a deep breath as he and Charlie walked through the open Hall doors. He blinked owlishly at the changes he made out in the room. No longer were there the four great tables amongst the Hall. Instead in their place were several dozen tables placed sporadically around the room. Each table had seat placings for twelve. The tables were still rectangular in shape that each person would be sitting across from each other. The back of the Great Hall where the staff usually sat had changed as well. Two large round tables sat on the taller platform currently filled with the guests of the evening, his Co-Professors. Charlie clapped him on the back again and ushered him forth. "Come on Harry, it ain't all that bad mate, they don't bite...well...except maybe me, and not to hard." Charlie winked at Harry and laughed kindheartedly at his expression.

"Nice of you to finally join us Potter and with your boyfriend no less. Did you enjoy a nice snog on the way in?"

Harry cringed with recognition at the snobbish drawl of Draco Malfoy. He looked at Charlie pleading with his eyes to tell him it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Charlie shrugged and leaned into him to whisper, "He's going to be the Potions Professor." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Snape died of course. Sheesh, how tactful would he have been had that thought gotten out of his mouth.

"Professor Malfoy that is quite enough if you please." McGonagall stood from her seat to come around the table and grasp Harry's shoulders. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Potter." She seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving him a gentle hug and whispering in his ear. "Welcome home Harry."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Just a quick note... the date he arrived today at Hogwarts is August 22nd ( a week after receiving Minerva's letter). School will start as usual September 1st. So they do not have much time to plan, etc. A teacher's list will go up on a later chapter note when they start classes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gryffindor Socks

After all the pleasantries and eating had commenced, not to mention all the gawking the new Professors had directed at him, Harry had settled into a soft conversation with Charlie. They spoke of many topics, mostly Quidditch of course, and then started to play the guessing game of who was going to be teaching what. That's about when Minerva tapped her glass with her spoon and cleared her throat.

"If you are all done with your meals, I think it's time to adjourn to the staff room. Thank you." She rose from her seat and made her way to one of the back doors. Everyone began to file behind her and move along as Harry was roughly jousted from his place. "Out of my way Potter." Harry scowled and rubbed his shoulder as Malfoy pushed past some of the younger Professors as if he owned the ground they walked on. "That little shite. I'm going to have a bruise." Charlie laughed from behind Harry, "I didn't realize you were so delicate Harry. I'll be sure to handle you with my kid gloves on the field then. Or will that bruise affect your catching arm?"

Harry smirked and started walking again, "Ha, you should hope that your broom doesn't give out on you. I'm a lot lighter, hence faster, you will be lucky if you even get within feet of the snitch."

Charlie laughed again, "We'll see my little fragile flower, we'll see. Come on, let's hurry up."

They turned the corner and ducked into the staff lounge. They found everyone had taken all the individual chairs and they were left sharing the small couch by the window. As Minerva started her speech about the upcoming year, Harry noticed the large amount of body heat Charlie radiated. It was like having his own personal summer right next to him, especially in a place that was usually pretty cold this time of year. Harry relaxed and sank deeper into the cushion next to him.

His ears perked up as Minerva started to name off the who's who of classes. "Millicent Bulstrode, Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee." Harry inwardly groaned and then whispered to Charlie, "Well there goes any fair game calls when Slytherin is playing." Charlie sighed and shook his head in agreement.

"Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House." Harry looked around confused. He hadn't seen Neville when he had walked in to the hall before and he surely hadn't spoke of the job this past weekend at tea. Not to mention he didn't hear of Sprout's retirement but then again, Harry hadn't really been paying attention to news concerning Hogwarts.

His view of Neville was blocked by Minerva but as she moved he caught Neville's eye and gave him a nod and a smile. He was no longer a child, but a man. His dark brown short hair was replaced with long flowing locks that reached just past his shoulders. He had obviously grown much taller and slender. He seemed…regal is the word Harry would use. Neville had grown into his spot in society well, especially after taking over the Longbottom Estates. Neville beamed back at him, he was sitting up tall and proud, quite confident in his future abilities as Herbology was one of his strongest suites.

Harry politely clapped for the next few Professors, he hadn't known any of them by face or name. They filled the Astronomy, Arithmatics and Runes positions.

"Draco Malfoy, Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin."

Harry inwardly groaned, whispering to Charlie, "Just our luck he'll be grading the Gryffindors just like Snape did." Charlie smirked and nudged Harry as his name was called.

"Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor"

It was Harry's turn to smirk now as Malfoy scowled in his direction.

"Knowing him he probably thought you were coming to fill Filtch's boots as caretaker." Charlie whispered, his body silently chuckling at his jibe.

"Charlie Weasley, Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Head of Gryffindor" Charlie nodded to everyone's polite clapping.

Harry once again tuned her out as she introduced the remaining Professor's, ones who didn't perish in the war. Flitwick would still be Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor. The little man seemed to be one of the long lived races of Dwarves. Dumbledore had hinted at a dash of Goblin blood. And he wouldn't put it past the small man to have some secrets in his heritage, but he was getting up in age but didn't look a day older over 100. It seemed he was there to stay.

The warmth from Charlie was causing him to doze off. He only snapped to attention when Charlie stood indicating the meeting was over.

Laughing, "Tired are we? Well come on, she's showing us to our rooms now."

Harry grinned sheepishly at getting caught snoozing on the job so to speak and moved to follow everyone out into the teacher's corridor that he only knew of because of his many sleepless nights traipsing the castle with the map.

"Well everyone, as I understand it from Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts had a bit of remodeling while we were away. By my count, everyone will have their own rooms, but it seems that some of you will be sharing the facilities with whomever your room is next to. The rooms are larger than they use to be though. That's a plus.

"Share? Head Mistress I can gladly give up my room. I can stay at the manor and floo in every morning just the same."

"Mister Malfoy, you signed a contract and in doing so, you agreed that you would be available to your students 24hours 7days a week. That means you are required to stay on the grounds unless you have notified me of your departure for business or personal matters and have found someone to watch your responsibilities while gone." Minerva smirked slightly at the obvious annoyance she was giving Malfoy and Harry loved her all the more for it.

"Well then I can go stay in Professor Snape's old rooms." Malfoy smiled like he had won his personal space.

"Well good luck finding them Mister Malfoy and if you do, be sure to tell me where they are. With the remodeling the castle has seemingly swallowed them up and we cannot access the space where the room use to be. So, as I was saying. Millicent, room one, Tara, room two, Neville, room three, Filius your still in four, Harry room 5, Charlie room 6, Draco room 7, Thadeus room 8, Norma room 9, I am in room 10….."

She droned on as Harry tuned her out once more. He forgot about that part of the contract of having to stay on campus. Harry sighed in thought, _'So much for his weekend getaways to the old shore.'_ He would have to find out what vacations he would be allowed to leave and which he had to stay and supervise the left over student population. Well, at least Charlie was next door, they could always go down to the Hogs Head for a pint sometime. That thought made him smile for some reason. Shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs, Harry tuned back into McGonagall as she continued to layout the rules.

"So this gives you this week free to get situated in your class rooms and have your syllabus' ready for me by Friday. Patrols will begin the first day of classes. Now I will leave you to get settled in and will see you at this evening's meal." She walked towards her room giving the portrait her password and proceeded inside.

Harry blinked, " Damn…did she give us passwords to our rooms or are we to figure it out ourselves?" He looked to Charlie for confirmation.

"I believe we are to set our own" he stated as he watched Malfoy look around and then whisper to his portrait before slamming it shut. Harry looked in Malfoy's direction then shrugged as he walked down the hall and turned to his portrait nearly falling backwards when he saw the figure.

"Good Evening Great Harry Potter sir! What is being your password? I promise to protect the Great Harry Potter!" Harry stood there surprised; it was none other than Dobby, his first house elf friend. "Dobby? How in the world did you get in there? I didn't know they painted house elves into portraits?"

"Oh Harry Potter sirs, the Great Dumblydore had me give him some of my …. *squeak* blood, and said it would be needed one day by the castle. And this is where I be! It is an honor for a lowly house elf like me sir, but it is an even greater honor to serve you Harry Potter sir!" Harry grinned widely. "Thank you Dobby, I know you will do very well." He leaned in to whisper his password, "Gryffindor Socks." Dobby jumped around his portrait excitedly and it crept open.

The rooms were not extravagant in any form. They were sort of like staying in a hotel suite. A four poster bed was at the back center of the room. Magical windows on either side to make it less claustrophobic showing the days light outside. In the middle of the room was a round table with a couple chairs for room dining he supposed. There was a small fireplace with a chair and a small couch and bookshelves lining the wall to the left. To the right there was a door. _'Ah probably the door to the loo then, I'll just have a look.'_

Harry walked to the door then saw stars.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

OMG! I am soooo sorry this never went up; so many things have happened in my life that I just couldn't keep up with my stories. Never fear, I'm back! This is just a filler chapter really… it was already written I just forgot to post it…Chapter 4 will be up next week possibly. Again sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Merlin's Beard**

Harry could hear something moving in the distance. A faint cloroseptic smell wafting in his nose made him try to open his eyes only to groan at the sudden brightest of the white room he was in. Covering his eyes with his hand he peeked a bit through his fingers.

"Merlin's beard Mr. Potter. Not a scant day and you have found yourself already in your personal bed here in the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey clucked as she scurried around the room collecting different potions.

He made to sit up only to have a slight weight on his shoulder pushing him back down. He looked to his left and found Charlie looking at him sheepishly. "I am so sorry Harry! I didn't know you were hiding behind the door. Are you alright? How does your head feel?" If it wouldn't hurt his head to laugh he would have. Charlie was wringing his hands and pulling at his hair fretting on him of all people.

"Oy I reckon I'm okay then. My head is pretty hard. Don't worry, I'll be up and walking in a flash."

"Oh no you will not Mr. Potter! Not until I have given you a proper once over! Have you been eating correctly? Have you been taking your vitamins? "

Harry grimaced; he knew he wasn't getting out of here easily.

"I didn't think so. Here, take this, and this, this one here you will take with you, two teaspoons a day with food at dinnertime, and this one every morning for a week and we will re-examine you. You're not looking healthy Mr. Potter. You need to be up on your game. What with all the students arriving soon. You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of them."

He downed the potions quickly as possible so he could make his escape. "Yes, yes, I will be sure to take them. A week you say? I'll see you then Madam. "One of the potions must have been a pain potion for his concussed head because he was seeing clearly now. He grabbed hold of Charlie's sleeve and made a dash for the door.

Looking at the time he figured he had missed the evening meal. "I guess I'll have to nip something from the house elves in the kitchen. I can't believe I was out for so long."

"Oh don't worry about food Harry. As Professors we have the ability to order to our rooms. That way if you're on patrol during meal times you don't miss out. We can get you settled back in and call an elf. And I'm sorry for making you miss the meal. I shouldn't have swung the door so fast. "

"It's nothing Charlie ol' boy. I've been hit by much worse you know. But I say we'll probably have to put off that Quidditch game until the old bag says I'm okay or McGonagall will probably have my head. You know they love to transpire against me like an old wives club. After the war, Mrs. Weasley and them sent me care packages all the time. I didn't have to cook or go out of my home for weeks before I told them I was okay and could fend for myself. That and I put up wards to detour the owls. "

Charlie snickered, "That's my Mum for you. You're one of the family Harry. And you know how she is about family." He laid an arm around Harry and gave a squeeze. "If she had her way you would have been married off to Ginny by now and really a part of the clan."

They arrived at Harry's room, stated his password to a sleepy looking Dobby and sat down at the round table. Charlie walked to the floo and called the elves for food and then settled across from Harry.

"Well as much as she would have liked me to marry Ginny, it seems your sister had other plans in mind. Some days I still can't believe what sort of mess I made with that situation. I sometimes think I should have had her come with us instead of leaving her here. We grew apart so quickly after the battle. She wanted to go out to all the celebrations, and weddings, and balls. I wanted to just curl up peacefully at home and forget it ever happened. I still find it a shock that she left me for Viktor though. I had thought he was still holding a flame for Hermione at that. "

The meal popped onto the table and Harry took a bite of his Parmesan chicken.

"My sister has always dreamed of fame and fortune Harry. I just didn't think she would be so calloused to simply do you in like that. I left the Burrow as soon as I was old enough. I never got to know her as well as I should have I suppose. Mum was heartbroken when Ginny told her that she had eloped with the big lug. She had been planning her wedding since before she was born and for her to take that away from her…." Charlie sighed, "Enough of all this morose chatter then. It will upset our stomachs."

Harry chuckled and they continued their meal and chatting about non- consequential things until Harry yawned and Charlie saw the time. "Madam Pomfrey is going to have my head that she is. I've kept you up late. I think it's time we retired don't you think?" He made move to go to the main door. "Charlie you might as well use the bath door. No need to wake up the portraits that way. "

Charlie grinned, "Oh that's true, but I also didn't want to ruin your reputation so early Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

Charlie looked surprised at his quizzical expression. "Didn't you know Harry? I came out last year. And so it wouldn't look proper for me not to be seen coming out of your rooms. The portraits and Professors would surely talk. "

"Came out? Came out of what Charlie? What are you on about?"

Charlie forgot that Harry had led a sheltered life and probably didn't know his social background. He rubbed the back of his head and decided to simply be blunt with him. "Well Harry…you see… um… do you remember when I came to Hermione and Neville's wedding? And I had brought my 'co-worker' Greg with me? Well he wasn't just a co-worker Harry. At the time he was my boyfriend. I'm… I'm gay Harry. I hope that doesn't bother you." He shuffled his feet and cast his face downward like a sad puppy.

Harry had never really heard much of muggles being openly gay in his home area, and absolutely never heard of any gay witches or wizards, but either way he didn't have any issues with it. He walked to Charlie and rested his hand on his shoulder causing Charlie to look up startled.

"Now why would I be bothered? With as many times as I have been labeled as a freak, or a miscreant, etc. I hold no judgment against things as little as sexuality. "Harry blushed a bit at this, for he wasn't use to even talking about sex of any kind. "I'll just remember to wear a bathing suit into the bath now is all." He said with a grin to let him know he was joking.

Charlie laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Aye but you know I'm a wizard Harry, I'll pretend I'm your muggle superhero ...what was his name…ah Superman! I'll use the twin's x-ray vision glasses and take a peek anyways."

"Well then I guess you will be getting an eye full one day now won't you. " He stretched his hands apart in mock exaggeration of his length. He almost fell to the floor it a fit of giggles at Charlie's face. Obviously his implying of his large manhood had made the man blush scarlet to match his hair.

"I…I…oh you're horrible Harry!" He rolled his eyes and walked to the bath door. "For that I will go ahead and happily tarnish your reputation and see myself to bed. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Charlie." Harry vanished the food things from the table and then got into his night wear. As he started to drift off his thoughts were of Charlie dressed in a Superman costume.

**Author's Note:**

**I have from this point now gone back and corrected grammar, spelling, and dates to the best of my ability without a beta. I don't use a beta due to the fact I usually have difference of opinions then they do when it comes to stories. So as I fend for myself please be kind lol. Also, I like to inform you that I no longer update the site The Hideaway. My children have gotten quite time consuming as they grown older and the fiance demands his "me" time as well. So please be patient with me. Again, I do not have this story written, each chapter comes whenever I am in the mood to write. Ideas are always welcome. (Updated 7/18/2012)****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days flew on by. Harry took his medicine like a good chap under the ever watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey and felt right as rain now. So good that he had finished the decor in his private office space and classroom and now was looking for Charlie amongst the evening dinner fellows. He wished that his old map worked in the newly redone castle. He missed being able to look at the comings and goings of every one around him. Oh well, at least he still kept his invisibility cloak around. It would be fun to use and keep the students on their toes during patrols once in a while.

As he got to the dining tables he noticed that his target was indeed not there. He frowned trying to think where he may be. "Harry? You going to sit down or just stare at the rest of us while we eat?"

He seemed to be doing that blanking out thing lately. Maybe he had ADD or something alike. He had overheard his muggle relatives speaking about Dudley and his emotional mumbo jumbo one day. Something to do with not being able to pay attention or some rot. He really thought that his term should just be called lazy or uncaring when it came to Dudders. " Oh, sorry Neville, I was just looking for Charlie. We were suppose to skip down to Hogsmeade for a pint but I haven't located him. Once school starts next week I doubt we will be able to imbibe in anything worthwhile."

"Aye, I reckon that. I haven't seen him since lunch hour myself, but perhaps we could take a walk on down there together? I rather fancy a drink myself. Once I was of age, my Uncle got me taking a liking to the Schnapps." Neville wiped his hands and pushed back from the table.

"Sure then. Maybe we will find him on the way."

Harry and Neville started the trek to the gates where they could apparate the rest of the way down the hill. Harry would have to make sure he didn't have too many or he may splinch himself on the way back. He never wanted to experience anything like that again. George was hexed three ways to Sunday that night. He had gotten so sloshed with Harry after Hermione's wedding that when he side along'd him he splinched both his ears only to wake the next morning and find his ears pierced with girly pink rhinestones. George couldn't sit for a week after those spells were done with him.

"So are you ready for your classes Harry? I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm going to become a stuttering mess like back when we started Hogwarts." Neville bit his lip and looked to be thinking about his younger befudling years of falling down, forgetting passwords, and hanging from ceilings.

"Nah, I'm as nervous as you are. I'm just hoping they don't all start asking me to speak about the war, but I know they will. I have to just try and prepare myself for that. I am a defense Professor and all. I guess I have to speak about some of it. I didn't even give all the details in that supposed tell all book Hermione blackmailed Skeeter into writing. I just don't feel as if it is anyone's business but the ones who were there."

"Right you are Harry. I try not to think about it if I can. Still get scared if I even see a garden snake sometimes. Oh well, we weren't that bad of a crowd and I'm sure they will be excited to be here so much they will probably forget about bothering you after a couple weeks. That or you just lump them with lots of assignments."

"Yes, but then I will have to GRADE those assignments Neville." Harry chuckled.

"Ya I didn't think that through very much."

"So Neville, how is Hermione doing? I still can't believe only a couple months til the wee one get's here. How exactly are you coordinating that with the, 'must stay on campus' rule?' "

Neville rubbed the back of his head with his hand. " Well that was all McGonagall's doing actually. She had the Govenor's add a rule in the charter about what muggles call, 'maternity leave'. Hermione helped me read up on it. I will be on FMLA (Family Medical Leave of Absence) for the first six weeks after she gives birth. That makes the rule go null and void in my case. So I will be here for some my classes and my office hours, but otherwise staying evenings and weekends at home. Professor Sprout said she will come back for those six weeks to help with the work load and take over a few classes. It was all part of my conditions of accepting the offer."

"Wow. That's a lot to deal with. I wish you all the luck with that. I'll have to get someone to cover a couple of my days as well or Hermione will have my head."

Neville laughed and pulled out his wand. "Oh I bet." He spun and apparated down to the pub with Harry right behind him.

Harry apparated to Hogsmeade and immediately slipped and fell on a patch of ice.

"You are forever falling down Harry. I'm beginning to think you cracked a mirror sometime in your life and got the seven years bad luck curse." Harry looked up to find Charlie and Neville looking down upon his person while trying to hold back their snickers.

"It must have been a bloody big mirror then since it's more like 25 yrs of bad luck." Harry grumbled and got off the ground. "Here, let me help you. You have snow all over you." Charlie began brushing off Harry's coat. Harry jumped suddenly as he felt his rear end being patted. "Oh, my bad." Charlie backed away blushing. "Have you two forgotten that you're Wizards?" Neville, not noticing the ackwardness that had settled, rolled his eyes and flipped his wand at Harry, the coat seemed to clean itself and dry. "Thanks Neville. How about those drinks now?" Harry cleared his throat and started walking towards the bar.

**AN: **

**Yes I know. I take a long time to update... deal. Lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry entered the Hogs Head without so much as a quick glance at the bar to give a nod towards Aberforth and then shed his outer coat as it was much warmer inside. He was about to grab a booth just by the door when someone called out to him.

"Hey you wanker! You just going to ignore me over here?"

Harry grimaced a bit but quickly put on a slight smile as he turned back around. "Sorry mate. Didn't know you were going to be here."

Charlie and Neville already having sat down next to the other tall red head, Harry made his way over. "How are you doing Ron? Haven't seen you in a bit." He sat down across from said person. "So where's the fer... I mean...Malfoy?"

Ron sighed at Harry's obvious slip and thread his hands through his hair a few times. " Now Harry, I know you two hate each other, but you could at least be civil... I mean, we've been together a year now! I'm starting to think you hate me just as much."

"Ron it isn't that! You know I don't mind you liking...men... just... why does it have to be THAT man? I just don't see how years of torture from him and all of a sudden your frolicking around all merry and bright! It just isn't right!"

Charlie and Neville were studiously staring off in different directions trying to stay out of the onslaught. They had heard this rant before from both sides . Charlie rolled his eyes motioning to Neville to follow him towards the bar.

"Harry...mate, it's just... I can't explain it alright? We just fit. Yes he can still be a right pompous ass at times, but can you blame him? All his family is in Azkaban or dead. He was under orders to always spy on us and treat us horribly. He's different now. Now that he isn't under his father's thumb he can be himself. And after working at the Ministry together as Auror's we've got to know each other. Became good friends and then something more. I mean... can't you be happy for me? My own Mum and Dad have gotten use to the idea, why can't you?" Ron got up and stormed towards the door.

"Ron! Wait!" Harry pushed himself from the seat and walked towards Ron who still hadn't turned around. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm ... I'm sorry Ron. Please don't leave. I haven't seen you in forever. Your right, I'm begin dramatic. I just... I miss you. Your like my brother. I just want to see you happy and I don't want that git to hurt you. I'll try to play nice but mark my words if he..." Harry trailed off as Ron turned and hugged him tight.

"That's all I wanted to hear Harry. That you'll try. I miss my best friend."

Charlie cleared his throat, " Alright now, if you two are done acting like sissy little girls can we get to drinking like men?"

Ron and Harry laughed and departed back to the table. Everyone's moods back to being jovial and in good spirits.

"So I guess this answers why you didn't wait for me up at the Castle." Harry casually said to Charlie.

Charlie looked a bit sheepish, "Ya, I didn't know if you would still come down here if you knew Ron was here. But that's all worked out now so let's get to drinking. Only a bit more and the kiddies will be here and we won't be able to enjoy a good hangover."

They all laughed and started in on their Firewhiskey's. "Bleh, this stuff is still wretched. I don't know how you all drink this. I think I'll stick to the Schnapp's after this." Neville made a face as he took the first shot.

"Yes, well better not get you too liquored up anyways. Didn't you say you the other day you had a special plant to be tending to in the morning?" Charlie knocked his back smoothly and filled it again.

Neville's eyes widened. "Damn! I knew I forgot something. My Rememberall had been going off before dinner. Thanks for reminding me. I say I can probably stay and hour and then have to get back up there. I wouldn't want to dapple with a Bubotuber plant while sloshed. That could be painful."

"Hey do you remember when Hannah stumbled on her laces and then knocked Cornfoot straight into the plant during class." Ron, Neville and Harry started to laugh. "Deserved that git right! He had just grabbed Mione's arse and I was this close to whalloping him one good."

"Oh yes, I remember really well that one, I had to help Professor Sprout prepare other plants for Snape to fix up an antidote because suspiciously the last of Pomphrey's viles had gone missing." Neville smirked and looked to Harry who just had a full on grin going.

"Well remind me never to mess with you Mr. Potter." Charlie laughed and kicked back his second drink.

"Might want to slow down on that Charlie, or I might not be the only one falling in the snow later." Harry slapped him on his back and then downed his shot.

"Oy, I'll have you know that back on the reserve I was top of the game there. I hold the record and could drink you all under the table." Charlie boasted and raised another to his lips.

"I reckon I could take that bet. I did a fair amount of drinking after the war before Hermione came and knocked me around bit for it. Hid all my hang over potions she did. Only took me a week to stop drowning in the bottle after that!"

They laughed and Charlie put a galleon on the table. "Alright I'll take that bet."

Ron shook his head in amusement. "Well before you go and get all ninnied up I'm off. I've got rounds in the morning. Send me an owl and let me know who's won will ya? "Charlie and Harry booed and stood to shake hands.

"I best be off too. I need to check a book before the morning. Hey Abe! Watch these two will ya? They may not be capable of walking later." Neville shook their hands and walked out along with Ron. "Psh posh Longbottom. I'm going to walk perfectly fine. It's Harry here who is going to be slipping up the slopes back I reckon." Charlie sat back down and filled their glasses.

"Ready to do this Potter?"

"You've got nothing on me Weasley." With a big grin they started and Aberforth just chuckled and went back to wiping the bar down.

A couple hours later...

"Alright you two, you best be getting. It's one in the morning and you still have the walk up to the castle." He slapped the back of their heads and they groaned as they rose albeit a bit shakey and blurry eyed. " I think you both put back a bottle there." Harry reached into his pocket and tried to feel around for the correct amount to pay him. "Nah don't be worrying about that right now Potter. I'll just write up your tab and send it with an owl tomorrow. You too Weasley. Now off with ya!"

Harry and Charlie put their coats back on and stumbled out of the door. "Oy I tink we can half it if we ap ate too cold to walk." Charlie stated drunkenly pulling his coat tighter. He had won the contest, drinking at least three more than Harry. "Oh yes, let's splinch ourselves and bleed all the way to a laughing nurse in the infirmary. No thanks. Let's just try to walk as quickly as possible."

Charlie wasn't going to make that easy for them as he crashed into Harry and they toppled to the snow. "So much for me being the slippery one eh?" He giggled and pushed Charlie a bit off him. "Sorry bout that Harry. Bit dizzy I am."

"Here. Let's lean on each other and try to get going." Harry linked an arm with Charlie's as they made their way up the slope.

Once in the castle it was a bit easier to get to their quarters as a few Harry Potter loving house elves magicked them to float along as they snored against each other. One of the house elves gently pulled at Harry's sleeve once they were in front of his door. "What? Eh? Oh. Um. Charlie? Wake up. Were back. Charlie?" Harry tried to rouse him and only got an extra snort in his direction and then Charlie nuzzling his head further into Harry's shoulder. "Right then... I have no clue his password. I guess we can just take him through the bathroom walkway then."He woke the Dobby portrait who clicked his fingers together and opened as it settle back to sleep. At that moment the house elves began popping out leaving Harry to catch the full weight of Charlie as they righted upwards. "Omph. Charlie? A little help would be appreciated..." Harry sighed exasperated as he was not waking. Since he had lost some of his buzz he figured it would be okay to at least cast a lightening charm on Charlie. With a quick flick and he was making more head way into the room. As they reached the bathroom door that adjourned to charlie's room he was met with a dilemma. It would not open.

"Blast! I guess without a proper password it seals off as well."

Harry looked around and decided the best bet was to let him just sleep it off and pulled him towards the bed. Harry tried to carefully drop Charlie on the bed only to have the charm fail and Charlie's full weight pull him down on top of him.

"Mmm...Harry...that's nice..." A still sleeping Charlie mumbled in his sleep and pulled Harry closer and turned to the side pinning Harry to him. Harry tried to detach himself but every time he moved Charlie seemed to hold him tighter. He gave up after a few minutes and settled down thinking what he could try next. His wand had fallen from his hand and was somewhere on the floor. He could try to wandlessly cast but given his still drunken state that could prove a bit of a problem not to mention his arms were pinned to Charlie's chest.

"Mmmm Harry." Charlie groaned in his sleep and gripped Harry to him more while slightly grinding his hip against his. Harry's eyes flew wide and searched Charlie's face for any alertness as to his surroundings. He could feel the blush creep up his neck as he felt Charlie's lower half awaken instead.

"Charlie?" Harry whimpered in panic as one Charlie's hands gripped his buttock causing Harry's own manhood to rub against Charlie's. "MMmm. More..." Charlie breathed out softly from his obvious dream he was having.

Harry was starting to arouse at the contact as he had not properly given himself any sort of wank in a long while. He didn't know rubbing against someone like this could cause a stir long forgotten in himself especially not another man! He began to panic again. This shouldn't be right! This was his best mates brother! He was another man! He started to move about again trying to get loose from Charlie's grip. "Mmh yes...Harry...more."

Harry stilled again. Was...was he actually dreaming of him?! Charlie had started to grind against him rhythmically which was starting to cause Harry to go mad. He needed some sort of release it was getting to be too much. He bit his lip and tentively jutted his hip out to meet Charlie's eliciting a surge of pure bliss from Harry that he bit his lip trying not to moan outloud.

Soon they both peaked. Charlie crying out and Harry moaning into Charlie's chest. As Harry's breathing came back to normal he noticed the quiet snores coming again from Charlie and that he had released him from his previous grip allowing Harry to drop from the bed and search for his wand. He quickly cleaned them up with a swish and then dropped back to the floor with his head in his hands.

'_What did I just do? How will I be able to explain this? We were just drunk right? That's it... drunk...'_ Harry's mind waged an internal battle. His brain finally shut down. _'To hell with it. I'm tired and I just can't think straight. That Firewhiskey has made it impossible.' _With that thought he climbed back up towards the bed carefully walking to the other side opposite of Charlie and crawled in under the covers and within minutes passed out.

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I'm tired...horny...and have actually been in this situation lol... excuse all typo's I didn't bother spell checking or all that nonsense... if you don't like it oh well. This isn't them getting together yet or anything. Just another stop along the Harry finding his sexuality train...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry groaned and tried to dig deeper under his pillow to hide from the persistent tapping sound playing on his head. "Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry started at the voice and sat up abruptly in bed where he found himself alone. He gripped his head between his palms as the room started to spin a bit and the sound of rushing waves seemed ot course through his ears. "Ohhhhh, I shouldn't have done that." He fell forward against his pillow once more.

The tapping from before was a knocking coming from his bathroom door. He got up slowly this time and shuffled to the loo. Flinging the door open he nearly made Charlie topple over as he had been leaning on it from the other side. "Sorry."

"No problem mate. I just came to deliver you this." Charlie held a potion bottle in front of Harry with a little grin. "Hang over cure. I keep a few in stock. Just chug it down and you'll be right as rain in a few minutes."

Harry thanked him and downed the contents quickly. He could feel as it moved through out his body. His shoulders relaxed as the sharp pain behind his eyes receded.

"So I uh... I'm sorry for passing out on you like that last night. I didn't mean to hog up your bed."

The word bed made Harry's eyes drop to the floor and he toed the bath carpet as he tried not to make eye contact with Charlie. "Oh ya that...no biggie. I didn't know your password so the damn door wouldn't let me through."

"Hope I didn't snore or anything else embarrassing."

Harry nervously chuckled and walked to the sink to throw some water on his face. "No no... nothing...you were out for the count. Um, thanks again for the potion, now if you could excuse me for a bit I think I need a shower. I must look like crap even though I don't feel it anymore."

"Oh too right. I'll just see you down at the hall then. It's just about lunch hour. See you later." He clapped Harry on the back as he walked passed him and shut his door.

Harry backed up into the counter behind him and slid down with a thump. _'Was last night a dream? No. It happened. He just doesn't know anything about it. It was just a stupid drunken mistake. He doesn't have to know right? Right.' _He was lacking his Gryffindor courage. He would just pretend it never happened. _'I mean, it's not like Charlie likes me like that or anything right? It was just him dreaming ... I mean... wait... no it doesn't matter, I don't like Charlie like that. I like girls, girls like me... right?' _Harry shook his head as he felt the pain in his temples creep back in. He was going to give himself a migraine with this line of thought. Best to just put it out of his head and forget about it. Just a drunk night. It wouldn't happen again. He pulled himself up the counter and hopped into the bath.

Harry dressed quickly and headed down to the hall. The hang over potion might make all the aches go away but it was best for his stomach to eat something to soak up the residue alcohol laying there. He sat down at an open spot next to Neville. They really didn't have formal seating until the start of the term and Charlie was busy speaking to another Professor.

Neville looked up from his copy of the Quibbler. "So who topped last night?"

Harry started to choke on his juice. "Who...topped?" He sputtered.

"Yes. Who won the bet? Ron and I put a wager on it and I want to see if I own him that Galleon or not." Neville looked at Harry as if concerned. "Are you alright? You looked a bit pale for a moment."

Harry took a deep breath and then grinned, "No, no I'm just fine. Juice down the wrong pipe is all. Charlie won." _'You won a bit too didn't you Potter.' _The devious and sex deprived part of his mind leaked out. Harry coughed again as if clearing the juice from his lungs still telling his own mind to shut up.

"Brilliant! Sorry mate. I had to bet against you. I was doing the calculations in my head with body to mass ratio and the amount of alcohol..."

Harry waved him off, "Quite alright Neville. It was a silly wager anyways. I haven't been drinking nearly as long as he has. And I hadn't had much to eat yesterday. Not a good thing to do, drinking on an empty stomach."

"Too right. Well kip up. Best get your fill in." He turned back to his paper and let Harry eat in peace. Harry's eyes wandered the hall and other Professors milling about having conversations. He caught Malfoy's eye at one point and even though he promised Ron he would try to be civil. It didn't mean the blonde did as his patent sneer was in place. Harry rolled his eyes and continued his breakfast.

'_Probably would have known Malfoy was going to be here if I hadn't stopped speaking to Ron. I guess that was pretty childish of me. I'm not going to go out of my way to be nice to the git though. I hope he just stays out of my way. Fat luck that will probably be.' _

Harry sighed into his bowl of cornflakes. "What's got you so so down Harry? Too early in the year to be depressed yet I'll say." Harry hadn't noticed the departure of Neville and the replacement of Charlie next to him. "Oh nothing. Just remembering my promise to Ron. I just can't believe that they ...you know." He shrugged and glanced again over at Malfoy who was laughing about something. Probably at Harry's own expense no doubt.

"Well he is a handsome sort of bloke isn't he? I mean he's fit, light on the eyes, and I've heard stories he's packing."

Harry looked at Charlie like he had grown two heads. "Are you mad?! Malfoy? Handsome? Have you gone round the twist?"

Charlie laughed an all out deep belly laugh. "Oh you might not see it of course, being straight and all, but us who are a little...twisted you say? Might find Ron to be a very lucky fellow."

Harry just stared at him slack jawed and at a loss for words.

"Come now. Just try to give him a real good look. Forget all the years of rivalry and malace and take a gander."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced back at Malfoy. The light from the window had changed and it was glinting off the pale man's hair. "Nope, I don't see anything but a blonde ponce sparkling in the sun."

"Well maybe you just don't have a thing for blondes then. I myself, kind of fancy bruenettes."

Harry turned sharply to look at Charlie but he was focused elsewhere in the room. "Yes...maybe that's it." He searched Charlie's face for any indication that he was perhaps thinking of himself but at that moment he pushed himself from the table.

"Well I best be getting down to stables. I have a few animals I need to tend to. See you later."

"Bye." Harry also got up to leave.

"Harry? A word please?"

Professor McGonagall stood to the side entrance beckoning him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Well I guess no one really liked my take on being horny last chapter... oh well...you win some, you lose some. Sigh. Remember, I am just writing this when the urge strikes. I have absolutely NO PLOT ... so if you would like to suggest something. Go right ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry followed Minerva into the corridor off the side of the Great Hall. "Is everything alright Minerva?"

"Oh yes, yes, I just wanted to let you know that your lesson plans have been approved by myself and the Ministry Education Board. Oh and that you will be getting an assistant for your first through fourth years classes. A former student has decided he wants to proceed in the denfense field and sought out an Apprenticeship. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I gave it the go ahead."

Harry frowned a bit in thought. _It would make things a bit easier if I didn't have to grade papers and things. Also, the first and second years could probably be supervised okay with just an Apprentice. Though, I hope it is not someone who is only in it to meet the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and all that jazz._

"Well that all depends. Who exactly is applying?" Harry asked.

"Dennis Creevey." McGonagall looked at him wearily as he stood stoically and didn't speak. "I know that he took the death of Colin very hard. He is determined to make sure that no one else ever be without a great deal of skill in defense. He wishes he would have been able to fight alongside his brother and now... well he wants to make sure his younger brother is protected."

That drew Harry out of his slump. "Younger brother?"

McGonagall smiled a bit, " Yes, it seems that his parents had gotten what's called 'Empty Nest Syndrome' that some parents get when the last of the flock leaves the home the year Dennis came to school. The boys kept mum about it at school the year they came back because of all the things happening in our world. His name is Thatcher and he will be starting 1st year next week at the beginning of the term."

"The least I can do is give him a chance. I know I'm going to need the help. I mean... all I have ever taught really was the DA." Harry shrugged.

"Wonderful Harry. I'm sure you've made the correct decision. He was always a bright student and he has the correct motivations in place. He graduated almost top of his class and I heard he has been training with various wizards and muggles to learn all aspects of defense. He even has an idea for a new club in mind. Something about martial arts?"

That idea actually did sound good to Harry. If someone lost their wand in a fight they would still be able to defend themselves if their opponent got close enough or have enough stamina to allow for dodging of hexes and curses. "That sounds great. Maybe we can post signs up first week and start the club the month after so as to let everyone get settled into their school routine."

Minerva beamed at him. "Excellent Harry. I'm going to go send an owl off to Dennis now." She turned and walked away toward her office.

Harry went to his office to re-review his syllabus. Today was Sunday and with the students arriving tomorrow and classes starting in only a few more days. He needed to make sure everything was worked in correctly. He had to decide what to move around to accommodate for the Club schedule and his after class office hours.

Deep in thought he didn't notice the owl on his desk until it finally nipped his fingers hard. "Ow!" Harry's hand jerked away from the owl and the quick jostling almost had him tumble backwards out of his chair.

"Damn bird. Doesn't anyone feed you? My finger is not a meal!"

The bird simply lifted an eye lazily at him almost in disdain and held out his leg. "Squawk!"

_He probably just told me to bugger myself. _Harry snorted and took the letter carefully from the irate owl and readied himself to yank his hand back if necessary.

_Harry, _

_I know this is short notice but Ronald said he spoke to you yesterday and I know the students will be there Monday so you will be busy after this weekend. Would you do an old mother a favor and come to dinner tonight? I miss you. I know you don't get along with Ginny any longer, but she and Viktor are off at some important Quidditch match and won't be bothered to come home right now. Dinner is at 6 if you can make it. Can you also remind Charlie? He never sent word back and I can only imagine he lost my letter. Probably in a sock drawer or something. None of my boys, save Percy, have ever been said to be tidy. Oh, and Hermione and Neville are joining us as well. I've been keeping an eye out on that one. Looks ready to burst! Well dear, see you tonight. _

_Molly _

A dinner that didn't include Ginny and did include good food and good company? How could he turn that down? He also loved how she wrote the letter like she knew he wouldn't refuse her. He wrote a short missive on a scrap of paper and tied it back to the owl's leg. It wasn't the usual Weasley owl so he could only think they must have gotten a new one at some point after Errol died. He stood and stretched his cramped muscles and then went to find Charlie outside.

Harry wasn't prepared for the sight he saw when he neared Hagrid's old hut. His breathe caught as a shirtless Charlie shoveled the dirt in the pumpkin patch. He watched as his muscles glistened with sweat and his abs grew taunt with the movements he was making. He shook the clouds out of his head. His mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips a bit and cleared his throat. "Um, Charlie?"

Charlie glanced up and smiled that most dazzling grin of his that made Harry's heart flutter a bit. "Hey there. What can I do for you Harry?"

The little voice in Harry's head was listing off all the different things Charlie Weasley could do to him if allowed.

"Harry?"

"Oh um, ya, your Mum just wrote, said there is a dinner were to attend? It's already five so I figure you might want to wash up before popping over." Harry hoped that the burning in his cheeks could simply be taken for his long walk here and the sun upon them.

Charlie's eyes looked thoughtful for a moment. " Oh yes. She did write me didn't she. I totally forgot. Oh well. This can be continued later. I have to do it by hand you see. Hagrid left detailed instructions about not using magic on these crops. Only the special made ferilizer he makes himself."

He took a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his sweaty brow on it. He grabbed up his shirt and robe from a nearby fallen tree limb and walked towards Harry. "Right then. Let me get a good scrub in and I'll meet you at the front gates alright?"

"Sure, meet you there." Harry watched as Charlie walked away pulling his shirt on. Harry's pants had started to get slightly uncomfortable. He figured he would walk it off a bit before heading to the gate. He went towards the lake and sat down in the shade of a large tree. His view of the castle obscured.

_Why does Charlie have this effect on me? Am I turning into a pouf? Is it such a bad thing? My track record with women isn't exactly spectacular. _He thought again of the way Charlie's muscles had moved in rhythm with the shovel and of last night in the bed with him so close. Harry's cock started to throb again. He looked around a bit and for added measure cast a disillusionment charm on himself before opening up the zipper to his pants and allowing himself to spring forth. He grasped himself firmly and started to stroke himself to thoughts of what Charlie was doing right now. In the shower, soaping himself up, grasping his own self as he moaned out Harry's name. These thoughts were pure bliss and sent Harry over the edge quickly. As he panted and recovered he cast himself clean and leaned back against the tree catching his breath.

No, these thoughts couldn't be wrong. They felt so...so right. Though, just because he felt they were right, it didn't mean anyone else would feel the same. How would the world feel if their precious savior was gay? Or maybe he was Bi? He was still a bit confused. All he did know was that Charlie Weasley was the object of his current fantasies and he didn't think that would change any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe how many people have added me to their favorites. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. SQUEE! But um... *pokes the crowd* can you start leaving a few reviews here and there too? That way I can be sure I'm going in the right direction? Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a few moments of collection he righted himself and walked back towards the castle to meet Charlie. They apparated from the gates and into the surrounding fields of the Burrow. It had been rebuilt after the war to include better wards. The old structure had been held together by so much magic that wards were often faulty which had allowed its demise before. This new structure was divine. Made by the best builders that the Ministry and Harry himself could find. It made him happy that his magical family would never be harmed again in their own home.

Harry took a moment to gaze at the small manor before him. It was quite a modest dwelling, but then again, the Weasley's were a modest sort of wizard. It was three stories high and large enough to include a large garage and a mini-quidditch pitch. The wards expanded most of the grounds and a quarter of the lake so they could swim safely on a hot summer's day. Molly had them paint it blue and it included a nice white fence around the garden area where Molly enjoyed spending her days.

"You coming Harry?"

Harry smiled and followed Charlie up the hill thinking, _"I was earlier_".

You could feel the pressure of the wards allowing him and Charlie through. Only a handful of people were connected to the wards this time around. Constant Vigilance as Moody would say.

"Oh bless my stars! Arthur! Charlie and Harry have arrived!"

Harry only had time for a breath before it was squeezed out of him by one of Molly's infamous Weasley cleavage hugs. It was always kind of awkward as motor boating his mother figure was a bit disconcerting. Next time he would have to remember to turn his head to the side.

"Come on then! Straight inside with you two. The dinner is almost ready and the boys have set table."

"Harry! Come give me a hug! They won't let me get out of this bloody chair!" Hermione called out to him from the kitchen. He walked in to see his best friend being magically fanned and her feet propped up on a stool at the end of the table.

Harry hugged Hermione around her enormous belly. "Merlin Hermione. I just saw you and I swear you've grew even bigger. What are you feeding that thing?"

Hermione swatted at him and laughed, "Prat! I'm at a perfectly normal weight thank you! My medi-witch says the baby is just in the right position. Not long now."

Harry looked at her with his head cocked to the side. "I'm sorry, but not long now? I thought Neville said it was still a couple months off?"

"Well the Medi-Witch states that the baby seems a bit large for its gestational period and they may have to take me in sooner. Neville says he was told he was a large baby as well. That's why his Mum ended in labor round the same time as your Mum. Neville was originally dated for late August. We made sure to be prepared in case something like that occurs though. The room is all set up at the Manor and emergency floo powder in case we need to transfer to the hospital."

"And I am on call as well dear. Don't you fret any." Molly came behind Hermione and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Now lets all sit. Everyone! Time to eat!"

The stomping like a wild herd of centaurs came down the stairs. "Oy! Move over!"

"No you move over!"

"Ronald! George!"

"Sorry Mum..." They both said simultaneously and then were both shoved forward and unstuck from the door way by a smirking Malfoy who sauntered in with a swagger of a king making Harry temporarily bristle. He would play nice for Molly's sake tonight. He took a seat next to Charlie at the opposite end just to be sure.

It was amazing how many people the dining area could now hold. The long table included all the adults while a smaller round table held the few children in attendance. Out of all of Molly's children only Bill, George, and Percy had produced so far. And now that Charlie and Ron both had chose to bed other wizards, it seemed only Ginny was left to bring any other grandbabies to the table without the need for adoption and surrogates that is. Victorie was presiding over the younger children as she was oldest. Then came Percy and Penelope's son Peter and daughter Patricia. George's twins Fred and Freda were currently being yelled at by Victorie as they were trying to start a food fight with the other two.

Harry grinned at their antics and thought how much it reminded him of George and Fred in the good ol' days.

Arthur said a few words to bless the food and then everyone tucked in graciously. After dinner the men took outside to have a couple glasses of liquor.

"So Harry, are you ready for the upcoming week? I can't believe you all took positions at the school. I'm sure your going to be regretting dealing with the little buggers soon enough." Ron chuckled and sipped his scotch. A acquired taste he had picked up from Draco.

"Oh I'm sure Potter will be just fine love. The little buggers as you call them will probably be head over ass licking his boots the first day just to say they got to touch the boy-who-never-died."

Harry scoffed and took a sip of his whiskey. "Yes well, we all can't be hero's now can we Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he set his drink down. "I think I'm going to have a sit down inside. Come find me when your done." He kissed Ron's cheek and moved towards the house.

"Awww now you've done it. He's going to be in a right snit the rest of the night. Why can't you two just let it go. " Ron slung back both his and Draco's drink and took the glasses with him back inside leaving Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Harry to snicker.

"That ponce is still all bloody stuck up. I don't see what Ronald see's in him. If you all will excuse me, I best check on the children." Percy walked toward the play yard where the wives were watching the children play next to the garage.

The rest of them chatted each other up for another 20 minutes before the wives declared it time to depart. Everyone wished them luck in their upcoming week and started to walk towards the ward barrier. "Should we wait for Malfoy?" Harry stopped and checked behind them to look for the blond. "Nah." Charlie shook his head. "Ron's probably giving him a last minute snog and helping lick his wounds." Harry cringed," Aw did you have to give me that image Charlie. I need to scrub my brain now!" He rubbed his eyes and mock glared at Charlie as he laughed at him. "Sorry mate. Can't help you have a dirty mind."

"If you only knew." Harry gave him a cheeky grin before diapparating away leaving Charlie there looking slightly inquisitive.


End file.
